1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus for expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a number of expansion cards having different lengths are selectively mounted to a mounting apparatus in an electronic device, such as a server. However, when there is a need to replace a long expansion card with a short expansion card, the rear section of the mounting apparatus behind the short expansion card will be vacant, which is a waste of space.